Should've Never
by Mutant Horse
Summary: I can't believe I married him! Love? I loved him, but now...I fear him. WW/AW


****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did, I'd had more White/Wendy in the season 2 subplot.

****

Note: It's from—shit, I can't even remember the episode it was. Exposure, perhaps? :blink: I really don't know. But I hope you enjoy, enjoy reviewing too :) I know that White loved her somehow,

****

Should've Never

I should've never let myself be fooled by his words. The realisation of what he is capable of and what he would do to reach any goal is chilling to say the least. It makes me wonder how worried I should be. I know the extent of his intelligence but that's about all I could tell anyone if they just randomly asked a one true fact I knew about my husband. I could say he was smart and that he was...dedicated. Too dedicated. That's why I'm about to ring Logan Cale. I don't want my little boy to go through whatever my 'husband' is planning for him. When I think of it like that in my head it sounds so insane I can scarcely believe it myself. My trembling fingers dial the numbers, holding up the crumpled piece of paper, it's torn and dirtied from the many times I've stared at it. Clutching it like a lifeline. It's my only hope. I've rung before with leads but they weren't real. I'm sure this one isn't some plot to throw me off course,

One ring, two, three

"Come on, pick up." I chant over and over until the connection is made. 

"Yeah." 

__

Oh thank god.

"Logan? It's Wendy White." I can't keep the trembling relief from my voice and I look out the window anxiously. 

"Wendy? Where are you? I've been trying to reach you, but your sister said that you were--" 

__

There's no time for this!

"I know. I--I talked to her. She said you were tracking down some leads on Ray?" I cut him off hastily; I need to get this out. 

"Yeah, I have nothing solid yet, but--" 

"I found him." 

Pause. 

"What?" 

"I found Ray," that little wretched smile is across my face and gone before it even begins. 

"Is he with you?" 

__

I wish! I wish that so badly 

"No, but I know where my husband took him. You've gotta help me get him back." 

"I will. But, Wendy, you have to promise me that you're not going to do anything until I get there, okay? I don't have to tell you how dangerous these people who took your son are, right?" 

__

I can't believe I married him! Love? I loved him, but now…I have this sense of terror, and I can't help but think…I can't handle this-

I swallowed thickly and opened my mouth but instead of my real thoughts, a plea came out in a whisper. "Hurry, Logan. I think they're onto me." 

"Okay, Wendy. Tell me where you are." A paralysing fear strikes my heart but I shrug it off, hurriedly going to reply. 

"Even the policeman that I talked to--" 

"Wendy, where are you?" Logan interrupted this time and I swallowed tightly,

"A little town--" a shadow falls over the ground and I turned to see "--oh my god!" 

"Wendy?" Logan asks but I'm backing away from his voice, eyes locked on the new presence, trying to will him away. Ames, the man I thought I could trust and spend my life with tore the phone from my hands and out of the wall. I pick up a book and hit him over the head, it doesn't work. Of course the hit sends me over onto the bed with one little "_Ouch_." It doesn't even phase him. 

"You shouldn't have come here," his words chill my bones,

"I want my son!" 

"He's not your son anymore. He's one of us." 

"Who are you people? What are you doing to him?" I manage to stammer out as I stare up into his brown eyes. 

__

And who are you?!

"That is not your concern. We've protected ourselves for thousands of years." The stranger with my husbands face and voice said, yanking at his tie, removing it. 

"Ames…" I hate the pleading tone in my voice, it's not going to help. Nothing is. 

"You should've left well enough alone." 

"Please..." 

__

Don't hurt me. 

He approached me, wrapping the ends of his tie around his fists. 

"I loved you, Wendy." 

__

I wish I could believe that.

"You were chosen for me. But you should've forgotten about him..." 

__

Couldn't do that.

"And you should've forgotten about me." 

__

Couldn't do that either, I feel sick--No!

A scream escapes as he pounces.

* * * * *

Ames White sat on the bed, not a metre away from the slowly cooling corpse of his wife, staring at the mobile phone. He had just disconnected a call to a clean-up crew, they'd be there within ten minutes, he should have been long gone but something kept him there, he didn't know what it was but it was irritating the hell out of him. Orders were orders. _And what were moments of happiness?_ Nothing. That's all it was and had been, nothing, he'd killed Wendy for the sake of their cause and purely because she had been in touch with some nosy little shit, not to forget to mention that she had blatantly disregarded his demand that she stay where she was while he '_sorted out_' some business.

You couldn't say his wife hadn't been smart, or slow to click onto coincidences. No more. Five minutes passed and there was a knock at the door, added with a deceptively innocent "room service!" he got up and paused once, even though everything in him screamed at him to not look back, he did and he didn't see the welts on her neck, he only saw her and then he left. 

"All yours."

"Yes, sir."

Ames White took off his wedding ring and threw it in a rubbish bin on the 'room service' trolley.

Closure.


End file.
